Parley Besmirch
by Tazzer
Summary: 3 up, A Gilbert & Sofia Romance Story as Ecklie told them: 'I think you and Grissom suit each other.'
1. Chapter 1

**Parley Besmirch**

**By: Tazzer**

**Summary: Grissom and Curtis - you two deserve each other. ****My full blown Gilbert & Sofia Romance story with a definite adult background topic that I have wanted to explore for well over a year and Sofia just happened onto the show at the correct time.**

**Spoilers: Season 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters, but I do like to play with them.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Chapter One_**

A tragic case was closed; the killer was arrested and a baby was now forced to grow up without a mother or father. All because of the selfish actions of its grandmother. Sofia Curtis shook her head at the utter sadness of the whole situation. As she walked away from Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle, her thoughts turned to her own personal sadness. It had been a few months since Conrad Ecklie threw an unexpected digression to her career. In one cruel and swift move, he not only took away her long promised supervisors position, but also turned her whole life upside down by moving her to the graveyard shift.

There was never a question that she wouldn't do the right thing, nor had a moment passed since that day where she regretted sticking to her ethics. Just like every other time in her life when she was presented with an unjust obstacle, she held her head up and she persevered with grace and dignity. Why should this time be any different? Maybe because eight years of outstanding service at LVPD should have been proof enough of her merits and dedication to the lab. But no, once again in a male dominated field she was the outsider, the lone female in an all jock locker room.

It has always been that way for as long as she could remember. She was the baby girl to three older brothers, who when mom was out of sight, would torture her like a younger brother. Instead of being pampered like a little princess, Sofia was toughened up and learned how boys think. Growing up playing with dolls and stuffed animals didn't happen. They sat undisturbed in her room while she was outside with her brothers exploring nature and rough-housing. As each brother left home, she would loose her staunchest ally and the brotherly love that looked out for her.

In high school, she never thought it was strange for a girl to be interested in science. She found herself with all the male nerds in the science club, while the other girls were spending their after-school time roaming the malls. She sat at home reading Nancy Drew books instead of competing for the cheerleading squad. While in college, she eventually explored her feminine side and gravitated towards guys that were considered to be 'bad boys.'

Entering her chosen profession in law enforcement, she worked hard and never complained while always projecting self-confidence with an amiable persona. After months of soul searching and talking to her brothers, she came to understand that the recent setbacks were not as personal as they first appeared. Although she knew Ecklie could be an ass, it never crossed her mind entering his office that day and not providing him the rope to hang Grissom would - **_impact her_**. Unfortunately, according to her brothers, she got stuck in the middle of a pissing contest with no way to see it coming and stay out of the way. None the less, the demotion hurt and highlighted the need for change.

Coming upon Grissom's office, Sofia mentally noted that he was once again taking refuge in his labyrinth of odd creatures. He was a workaholic that finds more serenity in cold liquid fill jars than in the warmth of a beautiful day. It was time to tell him. She cursed herself for not doing this weeks ago when it would have been easier, before the invisible connection between them started to manifest.

"You got a minute?"

The sound of her voice made him turn to her, the presence of her body leaning against the door called to him. "Sure." He turned back to the shelf, ashamed of mentally undressing her. Work, he should say something about work. "You did a nice job on the case."

"I uhh…" Sofia had to clear her throat before dropping the bombshell. "I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed working with you."

Playing quid pro quo, gleefully Gil turned back. "Well, I enjoyed working with you as well."

"It's time I've made a change. I don't like the direction the lab is headed."

Removing his glasses, "You mean Ecklie? You can't pay any attention to him."

She needed him to understand it wasn't because of Conrad or him, it was deeper. "You got a good team, but I was a supervisor. My demotion was undeserved and everyday I'm here, I'm reminded of that."

Sadness filled his eyes and an old feeling of abandonment once again washed over him. Suddenly, he had a thought. With a spark of hope, his right eyebrow raised devilishly high on his forehead.

Amused, Sofia demanded. "What?"

Coyly he turned away from her. "Someone once said, **_what _**we are never changes, but **_who_** we are never stops changing."

Sofia couldn't help but smile at his reciting the exact words she had spoke to him hours before. As she challenged him to expand his outlook, he was now challenging her to do the same. Mimicking is the first sign of flirting.

After a significant pause, Gil threw caution to the wind and went for broke. "Let's have dinner, shall we?"

It wasn't a question. It was an excuse to get out of the lab and she readily gave in to his little-boy charm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running through a list of his favorite restaurants, Gil eliminated the coffee shops and deli's immediately. He needed an atmosphere that was relaxed and pleasant, but one that didn't scream cheap. By the time Sofia closed her locker and stepped out into the hallway he had made his decision, Casa Di Amore on Tropicana.

Driving over, both were silent as each worked on their separate point of view of the situation.

Settling into a corner booth, Gil recommended the Chicken Angelo for its savory Francaise style of preparation. Sofia sat back and watched as he confidently ordered a bottle of wine to accompany their entree. It was nice to be in the company of a true gentleman to share a meal with; it had been too long since she had that pleasure.

His hands folded together and rested on the table, "The one benefit to living in Vegas is being able to get a fine dinner anytime of day." His mouth curled into a cocky smirk thinking he had scored a point on that one.

A tilt of the head, "True, but my body is still not overjoyed with this graveyard schedule." And just like that, Sofia had evened the score.

Conceding that point, Gil moved on. "I forget the natural body clock is wired for being awake during the day and asleep at night. I've never had a problem living my life backwards."

She gave a slight smile at his reference that being backwards was normal for him. Although he was terrible at playing the boss, he was giving it his best effort trying to relate to her situation.

The stakes were high, higher than at any other time since he had became a supervisor. His staff was decimated, those left had a hodge-podge of expertise and he desperately needed Sofia's dependability and experience. It was bad enough to loose both Nick and Warrick as they were like sons to Gil. Over the years, each had formed a unique and special working rapport with him. The worst blow was losing Catherine, the best blood spatter expert he knew. Not only did they work well together, they had a familiar understanding of each other and a comfort that took years to develop. Those first few days after the split, Gil had felt more alone and isolated then he ever had. Well, that only lasted until he allowed himself to embrace the change and his new co-worker.

The Sommelier appeared with the bottle of wine and ceremoniously presented it to Gil to check the label. Pulling his reading glasses out of his coat pocket, he checked the label and nodded his approval. The steward then uncorked the bottle and handed the cork to Gil. His nimble fingers rotated the cork around to check the moisture content while his eyes thoroughly examined it for damage. As the Sommelier poured a small quantity into a glass, Gil brought the cork up to his nose and sniffed it. Finding no unpleasant odor, he placed the cork down and lifted the wine glass up to eye level so he could scrutinize the color before inhaling its bountiful bouquet. Lastly, he parted his lips to allow the pale yellow colored liquid to pass from the glass to his waiting mouth. His eyes lids lowered to block out any distractions so he could fully appreciate all that the wine had to offer.

His velvety voice emanated. "Outstanding."

"Very good sir." The wine steward smiled and poured a glass of the Cabernet Blanc for Sofia and then filled Gil's glass. With his job complete, the Sommelier backed away to leave the two CSI's alone.

Gil bowed his head slightly and raised his glass towards the long hair blonde beauty across the table. "To the most pleasant colleague I have had the privilege to be around.

"Thank you and like wise."

A tiny ting of their glasses rang out in the half empty restaurant. They each exchanged an amusing grin then drank from their glasses. A votive candle flickered back and forth causing shadows to play hide-n-seek on the wooden table.

Holding the wine glass in his large hand, Gil ventured on. "You have every right to be annoyed and angry and want to leave. We both know that Conrad wanted my head for whatever reason. I'm truly sorry that you were punished for playing by the rules and siding with me."

"You didn't do anything wrong and my investigation verified that." She took another sip of wine.

Gil leaned a little further towards Sofia. "That wasn't the conclusion Conrad was looking for. I should have said this months ago….thank you. I appreciate the fairness you bring to your work, you're a great CSI and I would hate to see you leave."

"Why thank you. Coming from the esteemed Professor Grissom, that means a lot."

"Sofia, I can't talk you into staying if your heart is not in it. I think you know by now that I don't manage the people under me. I …..more like guide them. Of course as a senior CSI you need no guidance from me, so I really can't offer you anything to stay except my promise to never treat you as a subordinate and allow you to work as you please. I…."

Gil was interrupted by the waiter bringing their salads. Once they were left alone, he continued. "I really enjoy working with you, more than I should."

Sofia put her fork down. "Unusual confession for the aloof man you have been portrayed to be. Actually, you're nothing like I expected."

A sly smile tugged at his mouth. He casually asked, "What were you expecting?" before filling his mouth with a hunk of tomato.

Eyeing the glass of wine as her fingers stroked the stem; Sofia had always conveyed her honest opinion when directly asked, so this time would be no different. Her eyes rose up to meet his. "I was lead to believe that you were an arrogant, self-absorbed prick that had no regard for authority."

Gil coughed as he choked on the remaining tomato in his mouth. Quickly bringing his napkin up to his mouth gave him the chance to recover from her blunt view of him. It was one thing to hear it from asshole Ecklie, but almost shocking to hear it from the petite, lovely lady before him.

"Are you alright?" Her sincere concern held a touch of amusement.

Swallowing some water cleared his mouth before answering. "Yes, thank you." Clearing his throat allowed him to venture deeper into her accomplished mind. "If having a penis makes me a prick, then I'm guilty as charged. As for the others, I don't have to ask where those views came from." Gil slightly tipped his head and innocently asked, "But you found different?"

Sofia giggled as the crude word was repeated back. "Yes, I did."

"Are you going to enlighten me or keep me guessing?"

"I see before me a man who is brilliant, yet modest. Is even tempered and can easily allow his surroundings to fade away when he is completely focused on a problem. Has an eagerness for knowledge and is open to new ideas. Is chronically a mature adult, but is still idealistic in regards to work politics. You are quiet from being shy, rather than from being conceited. And I see that you can be charming when you allow yourself to be."

Gil was a little stunned at her in-depth analysis, but very flattered that she took the time to form her own opinions of him. "You have a very keen eye, not many people have been able to see me like that."

She volleyed back, "Is it that they can't see or don't want to take the time to look?"

His left hand brushed the air aside, "Maybe it a little of both?"

Sofia leaned into the table, closing the distance between them. "I think it's more of the later. Look, we live in an instant society where people don't want to wait for anything. By attaching a label or assuming a particular trait to a person, you have reduced the time it takes to reach an assessment. Why take the time out of your busy life when labeling is faster and easier?"

Gil hunched his shoulders as if to say 'I don't know' but he knew he was culpable of such behavior.

"Take this scenario. You're the new person at work and everyone around you has told you that the boss is a back-stabber and to be on guard. As the new person, you believe them because they have been there longer and must have good reason to tell you this. Sounds logical, so you do just that. You keep your distance and never allow yourself to get to know your boss as a person. But, by doing this, you have cheated yourself out of opportunities that could have had a positive impact on your life."

Gil nodded his head for her to continue.

"What if that boss grew daylilies and you just happen to love daylilies? Without talking to each other, how could your boss know of your fondness? How could he then be inspired to propagate a new variety and name it after you? Forever lost was that kind gesture that would have lifted your spirits and made you feel special when he presented you with this wonderful gift."

"This is your philosophy?"

"It is, even though I still struggle every day to apply it. Sometimes our work schedule doesn't allow me the free time it takes to talk to everyone."

Each smiled and then went back to eating their salads while contemplating what to say next.

Pushing the empty salad plate aside, Gil went back to convincing Sofia to stay. "I know for a fact that you have impressed two co-workers."

She nodded her head asking him to continue.

"It seems you have made quite an impact on young Greg. He's made a few comments about how helpful you've been to him."

"Greg is smart, a little goofy, but he has a good attitude and wants to learn. It makes explaining procedures more enjoyable when you have an enthusiastic apprentice. He just has a hard time figuring out what questions he needs to be asking."

"It's more than you just helping him, your whole attitude has been….. _incredible_."

There was no need to name the second co-worker; Sofia knew by the twinkle in his eyes and the breathless way the sentence ended, that he was the other admirer. She took a sip of wine hoping the blush in her cheeks would be associated with the liquor and not her delight.

"Seriously, after Conrad took your promotion away, it would have been understandable if you were irritable and spiteful to those around you. But you weren't and I admire you for that. Your poise and professionalism these past months has been nothing less than amazing. You have no idea how refreshing it is for me to be around such a cool, calm and collected colleague."

"Well, Conrad put you in a pickle too. From what I understand, Catherine was your right-hand woman for so many years that it was bound to throw you off balance losing her. Not to mention Warrick and Nick. You got the short end of the stick too with a team made up of a CSI in training, another which is not your ultimate team player, and the new pissed-off kid on the block. No, the last thing you needed was me acting like a bitch to you and the rest of the lab."

His eyebrows lifted, in an outward sign that he was hesitant of speaking candidly. But there was something about his dinner companion that made it feel safe. "You have definitely changed my view that _all_ women tend to be overly emotional puddles of matter."

Sofia laughed out loud which gave Gil permission to chuckle also. His tongue peeked out between smooth lips as total relaxation and a hint of exhilaration churned inside. It was rare to have a pretty women 'get' his interpretation without being insulted.

Assistant Director Ecklie had stated that they deserved each other, and after the initial shock wore off, both found comfort and an ally in each other. While eating their entrée, the conversation drifted away from work and veered towards personal interest. The two CSI's didn't need to drain the bottle of wine to make their meal enchanting, it only increased the duration of their pearly grins.

After the table had been cleared, a curious Sofia inquired. "Since we're talking candidly, may I ask what your first impression was of me?"

"Hmm." Despite the awkwardness her straightforwardness caused him, he cherished the level of intimacy they could converse about. "Okay, you got me. I labeled you as a mini-Ecklie based solely on your close proximity to him. But what I discovered was a lighthearted woman with an extremely sharp mind, an unflappable temperament, an internal compass of fair-mindedness……and someone who has a remarkable ability to make me smile."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dropping Sofia back off at the crime lab, Gil regrettably had to bring up the subject of work. "So what do you say? Do you think you can find peace and satisfaction on the graveyard shift, or do you need to move on?"

"It's a big decision that I will need to sleep on. If I show up for work tomorrow, you'll have my answer."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

The next evening started off with a bang for Grissom as Assistant Director Ecklie practically dragged him by the collar to the crime scene of well known Vegas mogul, Bruce Eiger. On the way out of the building, Gil was at least able to tell Judy the receptionist to inform his staff as they came in to continue working on open cases.

Arriving at Mr. Eiger's mansion, Gil and Conrad received a frosty 'how do you do' from his old partner Catherine Willows. Conrad's explanation for their presence was that this being a high profile case, he wanted the most senior CSI leading the investigation. This only pissed off Catherine further. Gil was used to her biting remarks, but surely she knew that this wasn't **_his _**idea nor was he there to take over her team. Yet her words and attitude saddened him.

He was at the scene for a good hour or more before paging Greg and Sara. He instructed them to leave the lab and come join him to help out. He didn't page or ask about Sofia as a part of him didn't want to know her answer while at a scene. Time would give him his answer - good or bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple more hours past and Gil left the media circus shortly after the extra large body of the deceased was driven away. Setting his belongings in his office, he casually looked into each room that he walked by. After a short time, he found Sofia in the breakroom with folders spread out on the table in front of her. His lips parted allowing a sign of relief to escape.

Pretending to be nonchalant, he walked in as if getting a cup of coffee. "Hey."

Sofia kept her eyes on the paper she was reading. "Hey back."

Turning away from the coffee pot, he leaned back against the counter. "How would you like a break from all that paper work? Got a fresh body in the morgue, why don't you join me for the autopsy?"

By the tone in his voice, Sofia could tell he was happy to see her and possibly for more than one reason. Although, he would have to work on being more direct in the future and just say what is on his mind. None-the-less, she was touched by his ghoulish invitation.

"Sure, my eyes are beginning to blur the words anyway and the smell of blood and guts is just what the doctor ordered."

As they walked out of the breakroom, she made note that he never bothered to get a cup of coffee. Inwardly she smirked at the true nature of his appearance, but if roles were reversed, she would have done the same. On the way to the morgue, Gil never mentioned that Ecklie pushed him into this case or that Catherine was already irritated with his involvement. No, once again office politics just don't compute in his brain.

Stopping for lab coats, Gil helped Sofia into hers before slipping into his. In a way it was akin to him carrying her books from school to make a good impression. They met with Doc Robbins and got the run down on the cause of death. Standing next to her over a dead body had a calming effect on him that he was now paying closer attention to. He had felt it before, but would brush it aside, never allowing it to get a foothold while on a case.

Exiting the autopsy room, Gil removed his glasses and took the opportunity to finally express his pleasure with her decision. "I'm glad you decided to stay Sofia."

Coming up next to him, mirth tinged her first few words. "So am I….for now." It was better to not make any promises, plus it was never good to let a man get cocky."

Before Gil could say anything cute back to her, Catherine came marching around the corner with the wrong impression. "Thanks for waiting. I got here as fast as I could."

With a matter of fact manner, Gil informed her. "We just finished."

In less than a blink of an eye, Catherine exploded. "Grissom, what the hell! Am I going to have any part of this case? Or should I just go back to my office and start shuffling some papers?"

Sofia looked over at Gil, but he made no attempt to respond. It almost looked like he was use to this browbeating, so she spoke up for her comrade. "Catherine it wasn't personal. The body was posted, **_we_ **didn't think you were going to get back for a few hours. There's the report."

Catherine's temper had a new target and coldly growled. "Stay out of this."

Again not understanding where this anger was coming from, Sofia eyed Gil. Again he said nothing. The scene would have been funny, ex-female partner accusing Grissom of infidelity with new-female partner. But right now, Sofia was the one in the uncomfortable middle spot and decided to leave. She handed the Swing Shift supervisor the folder and walked away. As she did, she was already regretting her decision to come to work that evening. Shaking her head she thought, _(Christ! If it isn't office politics, then it's personal animosity. This lab is going downhill, rapidly. )_

Gil's left hand unconsciously went out towards Sofia, but she was out his reach. A slow anger brewed in him as he turned to face Catherine. He didn't care what Cath did or said to him, but Sofia was innocent and did not deserve that smack down.

Catherine continued her tirade, "So is this another Ecklie mandate or is this just your thoughtlessness?"

Seeing no sense in upsetting her further, he swallowed down his anger and fell back into work mode. "Look, I apologize, but this is a group effort."

"Thanks, I feel much better." With that, Catherine stormed away leaving Gil to wonder if she had the temperament to be a supervisor after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Sofia handed Gil a bulging folder indicating another case was closed. Before she could turn to leave, he abruptly spoke up. "I want to apologize for Catherine the other day. She……."

"Get's overly emotional?"

He didn't want to say it, but his expression and tip of his head confirmed her assessment of his old partner.

"That's nice of you, but she's not one of your subordinates any longer."

"No, but it was my thoughtless conduct that made her feel insignificant on her own case and I'm sorry you got caught between our misunderstanding."

"All I can say is that she doesn't really know you then. In all those years that you two worked together, Catherine doesn't yet know there isn't a malicious bone in your body? I'm a big girl Gil, don't worry about it."

She turned again to leave before being stopped again. "At least allow me to make it up to you."

Sofia looked at him warily, not sure why he felt responsible for Catherine's outburst or why he should make amends for it. Her hesitation was not lost on Gil, so he tried to charm her into agreeing. "I'm a rather good cook. What's your pleasure? French toast, omelette, eggs Benedict, a fruit stuffed croissant?"

"You should be charming Catherine, not me."

"We already patched things up, so don't make me pull rank on you."

Sofia thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of such a personal invitation before asking, "How are you with breakfast tacos?"

"Inexperienced."

Closing the distance between them and keeping passerby's from listening in, "Tell you what, give me directions to your place and I'll teach you."

Having Sofia cook for him was not what he had planned, but her steadfast look suggested it was a take it or leave it choice. His only consolation was that she wouldn't be stuck cleaning up. He scribbled his address down and a quick map.

Handing it to a victorious smirking blonde he said, "Meet you in a half hour."

She lightly snatched the paper from his fingers, "Make it an hour. I have to pick up some things at the store."

Gil leaned forward in his chair and reached behind his back. Pulling his wallet out, he took out a twenty dollar bill and presented it to his colleague warning her. "Don't argue."

Playfully she dragged her hand over his before plucking the bill from his fingers. "Wouldn't think of it." She turned and headed out with a bounce in her step that made her long blonde hair swing from side to side.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Sofia pulled up to Gil's townhouse and retrieved the two paper bags of groceries from the back seat. She pushed the doorbell with an elbow. It only took twenty seconds before he quickly opened the door.

"Here let me," as he took the burden from her arms. "did you have any trouble finding me?"

"Not at all." As he walked away, she studied his at home relaxed appearance– no coat of any kind for a change.

She paused long enough to slip her coat off and place it over a dining room chair. By the time she joined him in the kitchen; he already had one bag emptying and was starting on the second. He glanced up to see a pale coral blouse tucked into black dress pants. His eyes wandered down to observe her mouth-wateringly shaped hips. Going back to the task of empting the remaining bag, he pulled out a CD and read the title. His eyes widened while his mouth opened slightly

Seeing his frozen state, Sofia explained. "Some salsa music for making salsa. You do have a food processor?"

With his focus still on the word 'Seduction' he gulped down a quiver. "Ahh yeah." Placing the CD down he turned and went over to a cabinet to retrieve the mechanical smoosher. "Where do we start?"

Tying her hair back in a ponytail, "Go ahead and pop the CD in and we'll do the salsa first."

As he went to start the 'mood' music, she took the peppers and cilantro over to the sink and washed them. He got half way back to the kitchen when the first track kicked in. The quick pluck of steel strings by nimble fingers made the acoustic guitar come to life. The Latin groove filled the townhome as high-energy artist Oscar Lopez made love to his guitar. The powerful vibrant fusion from many different types of music even had Gil swaying to the beat.

Sofia showed him how to make some spicy salsa which was as hot as the music. Completely shedding her serious attitude, she showed her fun loving side in all its glory and jovially bumped her hips into his in time with the salsa beat. With continual coaxing, she soon had him joining in the hip bopping. They cooked the chorizo sausage, red peppers and eggs while the tortillas were warmed up. The two shimmied to the music, laughed about anything and taste tested from each others fingers. Behind closed doors of Gil's hideaway, their natural and easy connection fully emerged.

Sitting down to eat, the conversation turned from food to more risqué topics. Gil exposed his addiction to the high speed thrill of rollercoaster rides. He named each one he had been on around the country and gave his choice for top five. She revealed her love of adventure and public places where she had went au naturel. And then the topic of being single came up. Gil skirted around the issue until finally conceding that most women refused to compete with his job. Sofia conceded not being able to find the right combination in a man. She was looking for one that could hold his own in conversation and still be adventuresome enough to enjoy life to the fullest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Gil cleaned up in the kitchen, Sofia examined his collection of books. Finding an assortment of forensic books, she also noted insects, poetry, art, and many novels. The few months that she had been privileged to know him, she was not surprised by his selections of reading material. The one magazine she would have been surprised to see was one on automobiles, and there were none in sight.

Leaving the wall of book spines, she made her way over to the framed butterflies on the wall. Each one was meticulously placed under glass and surrounded by a simple black wood frame. Being drawn to one large yellow and black butterfly, she leaned in for a closer inspection of the intricate detail along its wing. Gil stealthily walked into the room and again admired her backside as she admired his collection of nature's angels.

"Papilio multicaudata, otherwise known as the Two-tailed Swallowtail." When he finished the sentence he was standing right behind her. His aura mingled with hers.

Still looking at the specimen she added. "Papilio is butterfly in Latin. This is where the Papillion dog derives its name from…." Sofia's one finger drew an outline around one wing, "…the shape of the ears is like that of a butterfly wing."

"Correct. And Caudata is Latin for tail." Gil extended his arm out and used two fingers to point to the tails. "These are the two tails, one greater and one lesser." His arm slowly brushed against her as he lowered it back down. "The wingspan on this one is a good six inches."

"Impressive. At this size it is much easier to really appreciate the beautiful details that make up the wings. I would have never guessed that these blue circles are actually made up of tiny blue dots. Butterflies are so delicate and this one is absolutely breathtaking."

"So are you." His tone was blunt mixed with conviction that gave it a sexy edge.

Sofia turned around. Her question was answered by his close stance and unyielding eyes. This moment had been building between them for some time now, actually since she walked into the elevator that fall evening. Feeling the first tingle of anticipation in her stomach, she teasingly pointed out. "That could be considered sexual harassment."

Not flinching or backing off. "It was a compliment."

"In that case, thank you." She further closed what little distance there was between them. Purposely pressing the heat from her aura into his, before offering her body to him. Gil eagerly embraced her.

She continued to look into his eyes, "This could get complicated, you being my boss."

"I made you a promise to never act as your superior." Tipping his head down, "Do you wish to stop?"

Their faces were now so close that neither could focus, so they allowed their eyes to slip shut. Seeing with their other senses; hearing the thumping of hearts, smelling the scent of the opposite sex, feeling the body of the other. Gil's hot breath pulsed out from his nostrils and onto her lips. Her arms slithered up his chest, over his wide shoulders to wrap around his neck the best they could before she whispered out. "Nooo."

He silenced the drawn out 'O' with a kiss to her lips. After several moments their lips disengaged in order to experience a kiss from a different angle. It was the same – it felt right, there was passion and it urged for more. Ending that kiss, Gil let go of her waist in order to remove the elastic band that held her hair in a ponytail. He ran his fingers deep within her hair and she looked up at him with half closed eyes. The second time he combed her long golden hair, his powerful fingers emphasized the stroke. Sofia let out a moan through slightly parted lips.

Gil was transfixed at the sight of her face as she took pleasure in his touch. The dark opening of her mouth called to him causing a surge of oxygen rich blood to flow into an awaking muscle. He stroked her hair again with the same intensity and when she moaned her approval, he seized her mouth in his. Quickly their tongues slid over and under each other. The short coarse hairs of his mustache chafed and pricked her smooth skin. Even though it hurt, she didn't care and moved further into the kiss.

The longer the deep kiss lasted, the harder his arousal became. Simultaneously their bodies began grinding into each other, revealing the escalating, searing lust running wildly through their veins. One weak moment and they both could tumble to the ground from the shear force that was pressing them together. Sofia took a dangerous chance and balanced all her weight on her left leg in order to raise her right one up and over his thigh. The wider opening between her legs allowed his throbbing package of stiff flesh to more precisely rub the area around her clitoris.

Like the dominant male lion of the great Serengeti, Gil wrapped her hair around one hand and pulled her head back from their kiss so he could attack her neck. The once innocent looking CSI's were now more like wild animals on the attack. He licked and nibbled at her neck making their balance even more precarious.

Sofia hung onto his neck with all her might as she could feel the moistening effect he was having on her. In-between breathless moans, she was able to tell him. "F--k the lab……………f--k Ecklie…………………let's go f--k."

She had a knack of surprising him at the most unguarded moments, but this time her blatant words struck a cord in him. She was right, to hell with the world and Ecklie's little power trip games. He had given the lab a huge portion of his life and because of that had to give up many relationships. He and Sofia had a bond that was beyond work, beyond getting screwed by Conrad and beyond friendship. They had a spark and a chemistry that was undeniably combustible.

Gil licked his way to her ear and hissed into it. "Let'ssss."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And that's probably as far as I can take this story at this wesite, sorry. The complete story can be found at CSI:Confessions, thank you for visiting my little fic._


End file.
